1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device, and more particularly to a hanging device for hanging a ratchet wrench to exhibit the ratchet wrench.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hanging device for hanging a ratchet wrench comprises a support board made of wood or metal, and a plurality of hooks mounted on the support board for hanging the ratchet wrench so as to exhibit the ratchet wrench. However, a person can remove the ratchet wrench from the hooks easily, so that the ratchet wrench is easily taken away by a person intentionally.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,700-B1. However, the tool can be taken away from the board easily, thereby limiting the anti-theft function.